


Something Bad

by senorito



Series: Wicked [6]
Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, a lot more good stuff, and he needs to stop, at any rate we got the les miserables confrontation up soon and, because aaron won't eat pizza that isn't mayo and peas, call likes pineapple pizza, oh god it's been forever and I'm sorry, school basically bulldozed me, tamara is the only sane normal person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senorito/pseuds/senorito
Summary: (RUFUS)Wake up! Your test is today!AARON, CALL, and TAMARA all ENTER and SCREAM- TAMARA with a GRIN, AARON with a BIGGER GRIN because TAMARA is SMILING, and CALL with an absolutely TERRIFIED SCREECH.(CALL)sotto voceWe're all gonna die!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THREE DAYS UNTIL THE SILVER MASK AND I OFFICIALLY DIE.
> 
> (not aaron, though. He lives. Canon. Bam) 
> 
> Hope you like! <3

(RUFUS)  
Wake up! Your test is today! 

_AARON, CALL, and TAMARA all ENTER and SCREAM- TAMARA with a GRIN, AARON with a BIGGER GRIN because TAMARA is SMILING, and CALL with an absolutely TERRIFIED SCREECH._

(CALL)  
_sotto voce_  
We're all gonna die! 

RUFUS hands out BLUE WRISTBANDS 

(TAMARA)  
Do you know what type of test it'll be? Can you give us a teensy-tiny hint? Pleease? 

(RUFUS)  
That would give you an unfair advantage. You must win on your own merits. 

(CALL)  
Win? We're not going to win! 

(CALL)  
I'm more concerned about if we're going to survive. 

(AARON)  
That's the spirit. 

_BLACKOUT._

_The wyvern is a combination of papier-mache and people- almost like the famous dragons of Chinese New Year. CALL doesn't really register this, though- he's nearly peeing his pants. The rest of the apprentices are the same way._

(RUFUS)  
You three think about what I taught you and you'll be fine. 

_RUFUS exits STAGE RIGHT._

(AARON)  
What is that supposed to mean? He didn't teach us anything? 

_JASPER roars, anime-style, as he races towards the wyvern. A teensy-tiny ball of fire flashes out from his index finger- minuscule compared to the roar he unleashed moments before. It fizzles out and Call snorts._

_The wyvern backs JASPER against a STAGE WALL, where a crew member quickly attaches a cord attached to the mechanics on the ceiling of the stage to JASPER'S back. The wyvern breathes on JASPER in a puff of dry ice and he starts to rise._

(TAMARA)  
Oh, crap. 

(CALL)  
How are we supposed to fight that? 

(AARON)  
It's not fair. 

(AARON)  
Here goes nothing. 

_THEY dive into the fight. AARON quickly gets knocked to the ground, and stays down for a while, groaning. The OTHER APPRENTICES artistically dance/fight in the background as CALL and TAMARA try to throw stones at it. The OTHER APPRENTICES keep constantly losing focus, but somehow, as AARON gets back up again, THE IRON TRIO keeps their concentration._

(TAMARA)  
_Through gritted teeth, yet pleasantly surprised, like a whole month of doing nothing but sorting sand into thousands of piles based on color gradients paid off. ...Which... it did._  
Guys. The three of us.... are focused. 

(AARON)  
Because of the stupid sand! 

(CALL)  
Yep. I guess so. 

_Tamara yelps as the wyvern breathes on her and starts to pull her up._

(TAMARA)  
Call! Miri! 

_He tosses her the knife, and she stabs down._

_Instant BLACKOUT._

(RUFUS)  
You won! I got you pizza!  
_THE IRON TRIO descends upon the lichen-free cheesy goodness._

(CALL)  
Why no pineapple? 

(TAMARA)  
Are you KIDDING me? Call, I thought we were friends.

(AARON)  
The real question is: why didn't you get the peas and mayo pizza? It's the best. 

(TAMARA)  
_BLOCKED._

(AARON)  
_breaks the fourth wall and is quite chill about it despite loving the monstrosity that is peas and mayo pizza._  
Umm... this is a verbal conversation? Not Tumblr?

(CALL)  
_hisses quite loudly- with a grin (calron is real)_  
You know what, Aaron? You know what? 

(ALEX)  
_Enters STAGE LEFT carrying a large shipping box._  
What did I just walk into? 

_The TRIO looks embarrassed._

(TAMARA)  
Pizza discourse. Nothing more, nothing less. 

(ALEX)  
Okay, so um, anyway. I'm not sure I introduced myself to you guys? I'm Alex, Alex Strike. I help Rufus out a lot? Also, Tamara, I'm dating Kimiya, remember? At any rate, Call, your dad sent you this. Congrats on winning and have a nice night! 

_He nearly throws the package at CALL and exits STAGE LEFT. (DIE, ALEX STRIKE! BURN! IN! HELL!)_

_CALL slits it open with Miri and sets the package on the table next to the pizza. AARON and TAMARA crowd around him curiously. Some CLOTHES and BOOKS spill out. CALL holds out a hastily scrawled note and reads it. As he does, the lights and mood turn cooler as his disappointment rises._

(CALL)  
_Callum,  
I know this isn't your fault. I love you and I am sorry for everything that happened. Keep your chin up at school. Affectionately, Alastair Hunt. _

_CALL lets out a disappointed little gasp at the short, formal letter, and sags at the words. AARON frantically grabs his hand, trying to calm him down._

(CALL)  
He signed it with his full name. Like I'm someone he hardly even knows. 

 

_BLACKOUT._


	2. Act I Scene XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (WARREN)
> 
> Let me go! I will tell you where he keeps the key and you will let me go! 
> 
>  
> 
> (CALL) 
> 
> I don't think so.
> 
> _accompanied with hip movements like the meme he is_
> 
> As Meghan Trainor said- 'nah to the ah to the no no no!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> officially dead because of tsm. watch me die. i'm a goner.

_The STAGE is dark and silent, except for a single blue spotlight trained on CALL as he tries to limp unobtrusively through the stage, to where RUFUS' office is set up on in the dark- a compressed version of the set from 'History Has Its Eyes On You'. It's obviously night._

(CALL) 

I need to talk to my dad. Rufus' office has something like a telephone. Or maybe Skype. 

If I can find it. 

 

_CALL limps into the half of the stage that is RUFUS' office- LIGHTS come up for that half. There is a cage with a FIRE ELEMENTAL (WARREN) in the corner,- a person with a lizard headpiece, covered in fire, chained to a post._

(WARREN)

Let me go! I will tell you where he keeps the key and you will let me go! 

(CALL) 

I don't think so.

_accompanied with hip movements like the meme he is_

As Meghan Trainor said- 'nah to the ah to the no no no!'

 

(WARREN)  
Did you just. 

 

(CALL) 

Yes. Shut up, lizard. 

 

(WARREN) 

If you let me go, I won't tell anyone.

 

(CALL) 

Nope. 

 

_CALL searches frantically and finally goes to what seems like a SNOWGLOBE, resplendent with stalagmites and all in a winter scene. HE shakes it._

(CALL)

I want to talk to Alastair. My father. 

 

_A quick BLACKOUT as ALASTAIR HUNT ENTERS, called by the ETHER PHONE._

 

(ALASTAIR) 

Call? 

 

(CALL) 

It's me! I got your letter- I wanted to contact you. 

 

(ALASTAIR)

Where are you? 

 

(CALL) 

I'm in Master Rufus's office. Borrowing his miniature snowglobe-tornado-cave-thing. 

 

(ALASTAIR) 

_After that ...interesting... statement, ALASTAIR looks incredibly confused, but decides to move on. He's dealt with Call for twelve years- he's used to it._

His what? Never mind. It's good you gave me the chance to remind you about what's important. It's not what it seems. Whatever friends you're making, whatever fun you're having, you can't forget that this life isn't for you. You have to get away as soon as you can.

 

(CALL) 

_Shook._

Are you telling me to run? 

 

(ALASTAIR)

It would be the best thing for everyone. 

 

(CALL) 

I.. I have to go. 

 

(ALASTAIR) 

Call- you absolutely cannot stay at the school. It's too dangerous. You- you don't know what you are- 

 

_Sudden, brief BLACKOUT as ALASTAIR EXITS and the PHONE DISCONNECTS._

 

(CALL)

What the heck did he mean? 

 

(WARREN) 

Let me out. Look, your father sent Rufus a letter. 

 

(CALL)

_Darting over to where the letter is_

What? That can't be good. 

 

(CALL)

_Reading_

_Rufus,_

_If ever you trusted me, if ever you felt any loyalty to me for me being your student and for the tragedies we shared, you must bind Callum's magic before the end of the year._

_Alastair._

 

(CALL)

_For a long moment, dead silence._

_A WRISTBAND with many stones and ornaments on it- including an ONYX STONE, was also enclosed in the package. CALL shoves both LETTER and WRISTBAND into his pocket._

I don't know what to think. 

 

(CALL)

One thing's for sure- Master Rufus will never read this letter. 

 

(WARREN)

You're stealing. 

 

(CALL)

_Stops dead. He's in trouble now, and knows it._

So what? 

 

(WARREN)

Let me go. Let me go or I'll tell that you stole Master Rufus' things. If you don't let me go, I'll tell him everything you said to that mage. 

 

(Call)

Crap. 

 

(WARREN) 

Sneaking. You're sneaking, you're stealing, and that man wants you to run away. 

 

(CALL) 

_Unhooks the chain from the post, holding it almost leash-like._

And I'm also stealing you. I can't let you talk to Master Rufus. 

 

(WARREN)

No! Let me go! 

 

(CALL) 

_Ignores him_

Do you have a name? 

 

(WARREN)

Only one you give me. 

 

(CALL)

Stonehead? Fireback? Fishface? 

No? What about- Warren? 

 

(WARREN)

Warren. Yes. Warrens are there, under the earth. Warrens to sneak and to spy and to hole up tight! 

 

(CALL) 

_sotto voce- mimicking WARREN_

Warren to play poker with my father on Sundays! 

 

(WARREN)

I know you don't know the way back to your nest, but I do. No one knows the Magisterium better than Warren. But then you'll unchain me. You must unchain me.

 

(CALL) 

_Long, considering sigh._

Fine. If you get me back to my room, I'll unchain you. 

 

(WARREN)

_Wheedles_

Let me out now. We can go faster. 

 

(CALL)

Nice try. Which way? 

 

_BLACKOUT_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tsm wasn't as bad as it could've been. I like it a lot actually, besides the h e r e t o n o n s e n s e   
> don't forget to vote and destroy the thing that is mayo-pea pizza ! 
> 
> VOTING:  
> HAWAIIAN: 0  
> CHEESE: 1  
> MARGHERITA:   
> PEPPERONI: 1   
> MAYO-PEA: 0 thank god


	3. Act I Scene XIII YES YOU GUYS IT'S THE CONFRONTATION FROM LES MIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JASPER (in counterpoint) **CALL (in counterpoint)**  
>  Mages like me can never change **Believe of me what you will**
> 
> Mages like you can never change  
> You can't even run! **There is some duties that I've got to do**
> 
> My duty's to be the best You know nothing of my life
> 
> My place is with Master Rufus- you have no chance! **I really want to be in bed**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School and computer access has been a bitch. Sorry y'alls. BUT APPARENTLY THERE'S GONNA BE A IRON TRIAL MOVIE SO THAT'S GOOD!!!!

(CALL)

_Weaving through an aisle of the House (where the audience sits), following WARREN, and rather disgruntled because WARREN has the capability to become a best friend to Gollum and is quite possibly much crazier._

Warren, we've been walking for a while. It definitely didn't take this long for me to get to Rufus' office by myself. 

 

(WARREN)

We go a new way. Better way. Safer. 

 

(CALL)

Fine. 

 

(WARREN)

_Warren clambers onto the stage_

Here, here. We enter here. 

 

(CALL) 

_CALL enters ahead of WARREN. HE reads the words on a stone archway_

Thoughts are free and subject to no rule. 

Wow. Man. This is the Library. 

 

(WARREN)

Remember. No one knows the Magisterium better that Warren. 

 

(CALL) 

_HE jumps behind a stalagmite and pulls WARREN with HIM._

Wait. Why are Jasper and Celia here? 

 

_SPOTLIGHT on where CELIA paces next to JASPER, books in hand. SHE is furious and beautiful and if TAMARA could have seen her right then, Telia would be canon and then the Silver Mask would've been 1000% better._

 

(CELIA) 

You promised me that if I helped you with fire magic, you'd help me with water, but it's nearly two in the morning, and you haven't helped me at all! 

 

(JASPER)

We're still on me! 

 

(CELIA)

Fine. Fine. Try again. 

 

(JASPER)

_Declares it to the world- it'd be hard not to be eavesdropping if it wasn't two in the morning_

I've got to get this right. I have to. I've got to be the best. The best mage at the Magisterium. Better than Tamara. Better than Aaron. Better than Callum. Better than everyone. 

_CALL, attempting to get a better view of Jasper from behind the stalagmite, trips over his left leg loudly. WARREN stays hidden in the shadows._

(CELIA)

Who's there?

(CALL)

_Gets up and waves awkwardly. The 'Confrontation' music from Les Misérables starts to play. JASPER is furious he's been watching them._

Umm... hi?

 

_As the ability to tell whether JASPER or CALL are singing, as they sing in counterpoint against each other, is difficult **CALLUM is BOLD**._

_THEY pace around each other, tempers and frustrations rising, while CELIA watches and goes back to her studying, because JASPER is an asshole and doesn't understand the concept of a quid pro quo (thank you to Hamilton for explaining it for me) , mildly amused, annoyed, and slightly terrified to jump in._

 

(JASPER)  
Callum, why now  
We see each other plain  
Callum Hunt,  
You probably should explain 6

 

**(CALL)**  
Before you say another word, Jasper  
Before you start yelling at Celia again  
Listen to me! There is something you should do.  
You can't tell anyone I've been up this late  
It was never my purpose to take your place  
I never wanted to be in this space 

**I don't want to be here,**

**I never had..**

(JASPER)  
Why? That's really bad!  
You haven't tried at all to learn  
A mage like you can never change  
A mage... such as you...

JASPER (in counterpoint) **CALL (in counterpoint)**  
Mages like me can never change **Believe of me what you will**

Mages like you can never change  
You can't even run! **There is some duties that I've got to do**

My duty's to be the best You know nothing of my life

My place is with Master Rufus- you have no chance! **I really want to be in bed**

So just leave- you can't even run! **You know nothing of the world**

Now the wheel has turned around **You would sooner see me dead**

Callum Hunt means nothing now **But hopefully not before I've had some fun**

Dare you talk to me of tests 

**I am warning you, Jasper**

And the sand you had to sort **I'm a stronger mage by far**

Every mage is born to win **There is magic in me yet**

Every mage must choose their court **My test is not yet done ******

You know nothing of Jasper **I am warning you Jasper**

My family lost everything in the war **There is nothing I won't dare**

We were alone after the coup! **If I have to fight you here**

I am from the gutter too! **I'll do what must be done!**

****

****

(CALLUM)  
And this I swear to you tonight 

(JASPER)  
There is no place for you to stride

(CELIA)  
Boys, it's getting hard for me to care 

(CALL AND JASPER)  
Whenever you might want a fight 

(CELIA)  
I am trying to write! 

(CALL AND JASPER)  
I swear to you, I will be there! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTING:  
> HAWAIIAN: 0  
> CHEESE: 1  
> MARGHERITA: 1  
> PEPPERONI: 1  
> MAYO-PEA: 0  
> voTE vOTE vOTE


	4. Act I Scene XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (MASTER RUFUS)  
> He's actually gone- it's  
> Enough to give pause  
> To us mages and our laws  
> Something bad is happening to us
> 
> (TAMARA)  
> Something bad? Happening to us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIVE ME THE GOLDEN TOWER OR GIVE ME DEATH- Patrick something- that one revolutionary guy that didn't make it into Hamilton

_CALL limps across stage and through caves, WARREN at his side._

(WARREN)  
Hurry! Come along! Must go to bed soon!

(CALL)  
_yawning_  
You just want to eat my shoelaces faster, don't you?

(WARREN)  
Warren can neither confirm or deny. Come. 

_Strains of 'History Has Its Eyes On You' begins to play faintly in the background, but slower and darker, in a deeper key. This is both a reprise and a foretelling of what is yet to come.  
FIRE bursts from a rock- effect achieved by smoke and lighting- and enter MARCUS the DEVOURED. _

(COMPANY)  
Whoa...  
You have no control.... who lives.... who dies... who died already...  
...died already...

(MARCUS)  
Who lives, who dies, who died already...

(CALL)  
_Speaking_  
What does that mean? Who are you? 

(MARCUS)  
I.. I am Master Marcus. I am eternal. 

(MARCUS)  
But, I think the better question is- who are _you,_ Callum Hunt? 

_A FLASH of FIRE, SMOKE, and LIGHTS, and MARCUS is GONE._

(CALL)  
What the hell? Warren, take me back to my room. Or else. 

_BLACKOUT._

_LIGHTS UP on CALL, AARON, and TAMARA, in PAJAMAS- (CALL- Lego Star Wars, AARON- ragged t-shirt and sweatpants, TAMARA- utter badass with "I Fight Like A Girl"), sitting in their COMMON ROOM. THEY'RE all YAWNING- especially CALL- it's early-_

_RUFUS is PACING in front of them. 'Something Bad' starts to play._

(MASTER RUFUS)  
_spoken_  
This is very important. I've been wondering about something.  
A dreadful thing:

(MASTER RUFUS)  
_sung_  
When was the last time  
You saw Drew- Because I'm  
Wondering where he's been gone  
His roommates say it's been long  
We all know that that boy  
Is easy to annoy  
Can be very coy  
It's not a ploy!  
He's actually gone- it's  
Enough to give pause  
To us mages and our laws  
Something bad is happening to us

(TAMARA)  
Something bad? Happening to us? 

(MASTER RUFUS)  
Under the surface  
Behind the scenes  
Drew is gooooone  
_spoken_  
Yes. We've looked.

(AARON)  
_spoken_  
Master Rufus- If something bad is happening  
to Drew, we've got to go save him  
That's why we're going to be mages!  
_sung_  
So nothing bad..

(CALL)  
_spoken_  
I hope this works

(ALL)  
Nothing all that bad:

(RUFUS)  
Drew is goooone  
_spoken_  
Go get dressed

(CALL)  
It can't happen here  
To us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big papers about my far-off future are a bitch. Promise updates are gonna get better kms 
> 
> A l s o - next section- welp ;) - just you wait. Just you wait.

**Author's Note:**

> PIZZA VOTING IN THE COMMENTS
> 
>  
> 
> pepperoni vs. pineapple vs. mayo-pea
> 
>  
> 
> At any rate, I'm sorry it took this long to get this out.. school basically bulldozed me and then writers block and then more school. So yeah.. We've got the 'Confrontation' from Les Misérables up next, (because I love the les mis musical and I love the confrontation and I just started reading the actual book so it's a win win for all! ) 
> 
> hmu at my tumblr- tamararajaviforpresident guys! I wanna talk! <3 comments and kudos literally HELP SO MUCH 
> 
> don't forget to defend the one true pizza topping, pepperoni !!!


End file.
